


Sleepy Bind

by RosyPalms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Masturbation, Peeping, Sleep Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Ash gets friendly with a Nurse Joy, and Misty doesn't like it.





	Sleepy Bind

Misty recalled her Pokemon after a little training session. She, Brock and Ash had stumbled across a lonely Pokemon Center along the road. Not ones to pass up a chance to rest comfortably they decided to spent the night.

They had split up, and Misty had felt the need to let her Pokemon exercise for a bit. Now she returned to the Pokemon Center. She hadn’t walked far off the beaten path and arrived quickly.

She walked around the back, wiping her sweaty brow when movement in one of the windows caught her eye. Curious, she peeked inside.

It was a laundry room, and the source of the movement was Brock. He was alone, with his pants down, masturbating furiously. Misty saw some sort of white cloth in his hand which he pressed against his face.

She shook her head. Usually she would be in disbelief, but since it was Brock, she believed it alright. There he stood, jerking off with Nurse Joy’s underwear. Not the classiest thing to do, let alone get caught doing, but Misty wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. If Brock spent his day jerking off he wouldn’t bug her later to suck his dick, and that was alright with her.

She left him to his fun and moved on only to stop at the next window. She saw more movement and peeked again. This time she gasped and her eyes went wide.

In a storeroom, Ash stood with his pants at his knees. Squatting in front of him was Nurse Joy. Her apron and blouse were unbuttoned, showing her luscious boobs, constrained by a pretty bra. One of her hands was wiggling around in her panties, while her other one grabbed the base of Ash’s enormous cock.

The nurse’s lips were wrapped around his fat meat, sliding along it smoothly. Or, to put it simply, Nurse Joy was blowing Ash. Misty could tell that she enjoyed it. Joy was looking up at Ash with a bemused expression on her face. Ash looked like he really enjoyed what she was doing.

Seeing another woman sucking Ash off without her involvement vexed Misty, but she could hardly blame Joy. Ash’s dick was just too tempting. Misty remembered the Jenny they had had a threesome with not too long ago. It didn’t even take five minutes for her to worship Ash’s meaty cock upon initial viewing.

Misty started feeling a little hot in her shorts and slipped a hand between her legs. Joy looked good with Ash’s cock in her mouth. The nurse sucked it like a lollipop and occasionally surprised Misty and Ash by cramming every fat inch of it down her throat.

It had taken Misty some time to learn how to do that, and this Joy seemingly just did it without effort. It was hot and annoying.

Regardless, Misty was masturbating to the show, when Joy pulled away to slide her tongue up and down Ash’s massive cock for a bit. Their eyes met. Both of them were surprised, though the nurse quickly recovered. She grinned and winked at Misty before going back to sucking cock. 

She did it harder then, bobbing her head along the thick shaft really quickly. Ash put his hands on her head and started thrusting into her throat. 

After a straight minute of face fucking, Ash threw his head back. Misty saw the shock on Joy’s face. She yanked her head away, only for Ash’s cock to shoot a wad of thick cum straight on her nose. Ash kept cumming for a bit, plastering Joy’s face and boobs with semen.

Misty came, too. Her knees buckled under her as she watched Ash paint the slut’s face white. Nurse Joy started cleaning herself, lapping up whatever cum she could. She looked at Misty again with a winning smile. It felt like a taunt to the redhead.

* * * * *

Later that night, Ash tried to sneak out of their room, but Misty wouldn’t have any of it. He was going to meet Nurse Joy, of course, and Misty suggested making it a threesome.

Ash liked the idea of course, and so they ended up knocking on Joy’s door together. The nurse opened, dressed in fine lingerie. She wore pink lace underwear, thin enough to let her nipples shine through as well as a garter belt and fishnets.

“Good evening, A-”, she said in husky tones before she noticed Misty. “Oh, you brought your friend”. Joy was clearly not enthused, but when Ash explained that they should have a threesome, she found it hard to tell him no. Misty smiled smugly, feeling like she had gained the upper hand.

It was not so, however. Joy was aggressive. She hogged Ash’s attention as much as she could. They started out by blowing him. Joy went for his dick and never let go, leaving Misty to suck Ash’s big balls.

When Misty finally got to wrap her lips around his cock, Joy occupied him by shoving her tits in his face. Ash didn’t seem to take note of her blowjob while he was busy sucking nipples and kneading voluptuous breasts. 

Then the sex began, which was an altogether disadvantageous situation for Misty. Ash was too big for her, so it was up to Joy to satisfy him, and unlike the officer they had seduced before, this nurse didn’t want to share.

She straddled Ash and rode him hard and fast. He enjoyed that, of course. They tried a number of positions. Ash fucked her doggy style, they spooned, hell, when nurse Joy really went crazy she even mounted him like an amazon.

Meanwhile, Misty was lucky if Ash fingered her or when he was in a position for her to squat over his face so he could eat her pussy. She had to watch the whorish nurse going through orgasm after powerful orgasm. At some point it seemed like Joy had completely forgotten about Misty and was just drowning in pleasure.

By the end of the romp, Misty was wide awake and unhappy. Ash lay in the middle, and Nurse Joy, with her pussy packed full of his cum, slept next to him.

How was she supposed to compete with fully grown babes such as that when Ash’s dick wouldn’t even fit? She moved a hand between his legs, grabbed his cock, and stroked. It grew hard in less than a minute.

Misty shook her head. She still couldn’t believe the stamina on this guy. She climbed on top of him and lined his cock up with her pussy. His glans felt hot on her lips and she tried pushing down on it. Her lips parted, but it just seemed too fat to go any further.

Misty kept rubbing herself with Ash’s cock like that and tried to relax. Doing just that felt really good. She could hardly imagine what it would be like to get fucked by that thing.

She spaced out a little. Her juices were really flowing while she pictured herself taking the whole thing. She would be the best lay Ash ever had. He wouldn’t want or need any other pussies once he could use hers.

Misty only snapped out of her musings when two arms wrapped around her and held her fast. Ash had hugged her in his sleep. Misty would’ve been happy about that, if Ash wasn’t hugging her so hard. She couldn’t move. However, she felt him moving.

His glans was still stuck between her labia, and he was pushing, hard.  
“Wha? Ash, wai-”, she whispered. Then, suddenly, Ash thrust his hips and whatever Misty was going to say stuck in her throat.

It was like a thunderclap. A burst of pain and heat shot through her whole body. She saw stars, tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn’t breath. Ash had jammed his whole cock inside her!

Misty could only make choked noises as she came to terms with what had happened. It hurt, but he was so warm inside her. She felt him touching spots deep within her she hadn’t even known existed!

Ash pulled his hips back and thrust into her again. And again. And again. Misty gasped and squeaked. It was painful. Tear were streaming down her face, but somehow, she didn’t want it to end.

As Ash kept sleep fucking her, the pain dulled and Misty started to appreciate what it felt like to get fucked. Ash was rubbing so many nice spots inside her, he was making her feel so full!

Misty gradually relaxed in his embrace. She rested her head next to his and stared off into the darkness while a firework of sensations made her brain feel sluggish.

At some point she started cumming, though she barely noticed. The orgasm never stopped. She was drowning in bliss. She assumed that that was what Joy had felt like earlier.

However long Ash fucked her, Misty was on the brink of sex induced sleep when one final stimulus made her gasp. Ash throbbed, and something hot filled her deep inside. It felt amazing. There was so much of it.

Misty passed out at that point. She didn’t notice that Ash pumped so much semen into her that it started oozing out while he was still inside her. She also didn’t realize that Ash fucked her a few more times.

* * * * *

Ash was surprised to find Misty on top of himself when he woke up. She slid off of him, and Ash noticed that her pussy looked red and was overflowing with semen. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake.

“Misty! What happened? Are you okay?”, he asked. Misty slowly opened her eyes. She was incredibly tired, but seeing Ash put a smile on her face. She pressed a kiss on his lips and climbed on top of him again.

“Good morning”, she murmured, grinding on his cock. It hardened quickly. She bit her lower lip in anticipation when she propped his massive dick up and impaled herself on it.  
“Oh, wow… How can you…?”, Ash moaned.  
“Does it matter?”, Misty giggled.

Nurse Joy was surprised when the first thing she saw that morning was Misty bouncing on Ash’s cock. Misty even took a moment to flip the nurse off when Ash wasn’t looking. He may have enjoyed Joy’s body for a night, but Misty was going to hog this cock every night from now on, while she was stuck in her Pokemon Center in the middle of nowhere. Misty felt triumphant, and Ash accentuated that feeling by filling her with another load of cum.

The group departed later that morning. However, Ash left a child in Joy’s womb to remember him by.


End file.
